As road traffic has continued to increase at rates greater than increases in road capacity, the effects of increasing traffic congestion have had growing deleterious effects on business and government operations and on personal well-being. Accordingly, efforts have been made to combat the increasing traffic congestion in various ways, such as by obtaining information about current traffic conditions and providing the information to individuals and organizations. Such current traffic condition information may be provided to interested parties in various ways (e.g., via frequent radio broadcasts, an Internet Web site that displays a map of a geographical area with color-coded information about current traffic congestion on some major roads in the geographical area, information sent to cellular telephones and other portable consumer devices, etc.).
One source for obtaining information about current traffic conditions includes observations supplied by humans (e.g., traffic helicopters that provide general information about traffic, reports from drivers via cellphones, etc.), while another source in some larger metropolitan areas is networks of traffic sensors capable of measuring traffic for various roads in the area (e.g., via sensors embedded in the road pavement). While human-supplied observations may provide some value in limited situations, such information is typically limited to only a few areas at a time and typically lacks sufficient detail to be of significant use.
Traffic sensor networks can provide more detailed information about traffic conditions on some roads in some situations. However, various problems exist with respect to such information, as well as to information provided by other similar sources. For example, many roads do not have road sensors (e.g., geographic areas that do not have networks of road sensors and/or arterial roads that are not sufficiently large to have road sensors as pert of a nearby network), and even roads that have road sensors may often not provide accurate data, which greatly diminishes the value of the data provided by the traffic sensors. One cause of inaccurate and/or unreliable data includes traffic sensors that are broken, and therefore provide no data, intermittent data, or data readings that are incorrect. Another cause of inaccurate and/or unreliable data includes temporary transmission problems in data from one or more sensors, resulting in intermittent delivery, delayed delivery, or no delivery of data. In addition, many traffic sensors are not configured or designed to report information about their operational status (e.g., whether they are functioning normally or not), and even if operational status information is reported it may be incorrect (e.g. reporting that they are functioning normally when in fact they are not), thus making it difficult or impossible to determine if data provided by the traffic sensors is accurate. Furthermore, some traffic-related information may be available only in raw and/or desegregated form, and therefore may be of limited utility.
In addition, even if accurate and timely information about current traffic conditions was available, such current traffic conditions information does not indicate future traffic conditions of interest. Limited attempts have been made to generate and provide information about possible future traffic conditions, but such attempts have typically suffered from inaccuracies in the generated information, as well as various other problems. For example, some efforts to provide information about possible future traffic conditions have merely calculated and provided historical averages of accumulated data. While such historical averages may occasionally produce information for a particular place at a particular day and time that is temporarily similar to actual conditions, such historical averages cannot adapt to reflect specific current conditions that can greatly affect traffic (e.g., weather problems, traffic accidents, current road work, non-periodic events with large attendance, etc.), nor can they typically accommodate general changes over time in the amount of traffic, and thus the generated information can be of little practical use for planning purposes.
Thus, it would be beneficial to provide improved techniques for obtaining and assessing traffic-related information, such as to determine current traffic-related information and/or predicted future traffic-related information for roads of interest, as well as to provide various additional related capabilities and benefits.